


Waiting

by speedy



Series: Timoria [1]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-17
Updated: 2007-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedy/pseuds/speedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Revenge is a dish best served cold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> General Hospital belongs to ABC/Disney.  
> Written for the CFF March 2005 One Hour Challenge.

5:45

The man smiled slyly as a young and exotically beautiful waitress set a drink in front of him. She left, running her hand seductively over his shoulder. She was a poor local girl, looking for a ticket off the island. It hadn't taken her long to realize he could be that ticket and she'd flirted with him ever since. Maybe one day he would indulge her fantasies, but for now he was focused on something other than his libido.

He looked out at the ocean and took a sip of the vodka, a laptop open on the table. From his spot on off the beach at Ilha Grande, he could see the world. He had cameras in every Cassadine holdout, including the pathetic little town of Port Charles, New York. He knew everything that happened in the family. He was just biding his time, enjoying the privacy the Brazilian resort offered him.

Helena was again busy with her obsessions with Nikolas and Luke Spencer. He couldn't believe she had allowed the prince to go to an American prison, all for that sniveling Quartermaine brat. He never thought much of Tony's taste in women, but Alexandra was far better suited for the family. Not that Nikolas was any better than his grandmother. His obsession with the faithless Emily was clouding what little judgment he had. Stefan had done a poor job preparing the child to rule the family, but Nikolas was his father's son. Stavros was equally as obsessive.

Stefan understood the game, the way the Cassadines worked, and he was good at it, for the most part. He was naïve in certain aspects, deliberately blind in others. He tried to run out the dark side of the family as regent, the less than legal branches that funded the legitimate businesses. As a result, he'd made many enemies in the family, enemies that had been passed down to Nikolas, and was excluded from critical information. Like the fact he was alive in the first place, one of Helena's only good decisions.

Helena and Nikolas's actions had convinced him that he was making the right decision. Their blind obsessions would take the family down, just as Mikkos's had so many years earlier. He was not going to allow that to happen.

He was the one that had eluded the WSB and threw them off the family's trail. He had established and fostered the relationship with Cesar Faison. He had taken care of Scorpio and Devane. He had ensured Jones would never step foot in that town again. He had even planted a few bugs in the lovely Ms. Hill's ear that guaranteed Donely was totally out of the picture. He'd done far more to protect the family than Helena ever had.

He switched cameras to the hospital. Emily was growing closer to Lucky Spencer, just more proof how faithless she really was. He had witnessed Luke's reaction to his son's shooting. Far more reaction than Spencer had ever shown to the previous impostor. Neil, he remembered the WSB agent's name was before Faison had delivered him as a replacement to Helena's poor excuse for an impostor.

Everything was going to plan. Soon, everything would be in place and he would make his move. The family would be his to control.

Victor Cassadine would return the empire to the glory it once had.

"Senhor Alcazar, seu filho chamado."

"Obrigada."

He smiled.

Power, glory and timoria, it would all be his.

6:52


End file.
